Chaos-The Evil Within
by D's Vault
Summary: (A retelling of IceWolf762's famous OC's story.) Portals from another realm. A mysterious gem. A pyshcotic virus. Put them together & what do you get? Pure chaos. Relive the tale of the most famous MLAATR OC & even some new surprises. Are you ready to experience the chaos? (Warning: A dislaimer only on the first actual chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

**D: Hello again MLAATR fandom, I'm back!**

**DMech: Along with me, your robotic creation.**

**D: Wait, aren't you supposed to be guarding the vault?**

**DMech: Due to following my programmed orders, my boredom meters have exceeded their limit.**

**D: Fine then. Now back to the subject. As you can see, this is one of the stories released from my vault. Because of all the stories in it being deleted stories from my main account anyway, I decided that the first chapter of any "reborn" stories will have the reviews that were on them originally put into the first chapter of the story & to respond to them. So here we go.**

**(Warning: Some reviews will not be exactly the same because I fixed their grammar and/or spelling.)**

* * *

"**Chaos-The Evil Within"** Original Reviews:

**#1-From moraco1:** Pretty good start, and better than I first expected. One suggestion though: stop using bold letters in your story as it leads to really sloppy.

**My Response:** I will admit I tend to bold a great amount of words. But that's only because that's my way of emphasizing those words or signifying something. If what you really thought was making the reading of my story "sloppy" was my author's notes, then I gotta explain something to you. The original fandom I wrote my first story in was the WIR fandom. It's not like I never liked any other fandom, I just couldn't find the time to write other fandom stories until now. Now where I originally started, there is different ways to write a story. To make things simpler: Those completely bold words before the Author's Note (A/N) are not part of the story at all. They are just me talking, I usually use my imagination to write more stuff up there, but I thought it wouldn't be a good idea.

* * *

**#2-From truefortune:** Finally, someone that created an Evil Jenny. There was one, but I think they won't update anytime soon. The chapter was good. Could be a little longer, but good none of the less.

**My Response:** I know what story you were talking about. I think that author either quit or just is having trouble thinking of new chapters. I hope I didn't steal his thunder. In all honesty, I could never find the rest of the original "Chaos Jenny" story. I never created "Chaos Jenny", but I did create my own semi-evil version of Jenny. I called her XJ-(Negative)9. I know corny, but the story I planned for her is good. I will release it after I finish the MLAATR "Chaos" Series. And don't worry, I'll try to make the chapters longer. So when the chapter comes out again, you might want to read it again.

* * *

**#3-From Fun Fiction Girl:** That was pretty sad. But good first chapter too.

**My Response:** Yeah, it's sad, and its gonna get worse. If you haven't read chapter three from the original version of this story, then you're gonna hate chapter 4.

* * *

**#4-From Halocrazi:** 2 years later…

(Jenny) Ah, now that I am back, I can have my revenge on those who betrayed me.

(Brad) It's been 2 years since I yelled at Jenny, but it changed when a robot that looked like Jenny landed in the school yard, then I realized it was Jenny.

(Jenny) What's wrong guys, don't remember me? You did this to me and you just released the ultamite enemy. Also remember this, if you even think making me good again, it's only going to be bad and you just unlocked the ultimate enemy. (Then she disappeared in a flash.)

**My Response:** No offense, but you could work on your spelling & grammar a little. Other than that, I could understand what your story said & I found it enjoyable.

* * *

I hope I didn't tick any of you guys off, I just wanted to tell you guys how I felt about your original reviews. I thank you reviewing and for reading my story. Remember, don't forget to review & reread this story to find the new chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Hello again MLAATR Fandom! My name is DMysterious, but you can call me D. Yes, I moved the story back to the regular MLAATR stories list from the crossover list. This is because I realized that it only had items from Sonic, not any of the characters from the series/games at is story is based off the impressive evil version of Jenny, whose name is Chaos Jenny. I have tried to read the full story, but since I couldn't find all of them, I just kinda winged it based off of what I found & some other things I thought happened. So without further hesitation, he's my version of it.**_

_**{A/N: Chaos Jenny and anything that her creator originally included with her belong to . In other words, most of this story was already written by Chaos Jenny's creator & I don't own those parts. Warning: I did add some stuff.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Shiny Rocks, From Out-Of-This-Dimension**_

**Warning, warning! Abnormal, random space warps detected!**

"Abnormal space warps? Hmm," said Nora Wakeman as she looked at patterns on the screen, "From the look of these patterns, those warps don't seem so random. I better have XJ-9 inspect this phenomenon. XJ-9!"

Jenny ran down the stairs as fast as she could. "Hi mom, what is it?" asked Jenny.

"There is an unnatural phenomenon that is occurring at these coordinates in space," answered Nora as she handed Jenny a piece of paper.

Jenny then scanned it, downloading the information into her internal GPS. "Got it Mom, I'll check it out," said Jenny as she ran up the stairs, out the door, then blasted off towards space.

Mrs. Wakeman walked back over to the monitor screens. "What could this mean?" thought Mrs. Wakeman.

* * *

Jenny finally reached the coordinates where her mom calculated the space anomalies would be. "This is weird. Mom said they would be here. Where are the-Whuah!" Jenny said a portal appeared next to her & a giant, colorful-shining asteroid appeared out of it. "Holy frak," said Jenny before snapping out of it & blasting off towards the asteroid that was on a crash course to Earth, "Not today, you oversized rock!" Jenny started to blast at it, but her lasers just bounced off its surface. Jenny then flew onto it & started punching it with her Fists of Fury, but they didn't even make a scratch on its surface. "That's..**it**!" yelled Jenny before flying far ahead of the comet & used all of her most powerful, long-ranged weapons in an attempt to blast the asteroid apart. All of her shots hit the asteroid dead on & caused a giant cloud of smoke to appear where the asteroid was.

"Finally!" Jenny said triumphantly, while smiling widely. That smile faded, however, when the cloud of smoke disappeared, revealing the asteroid, which was now on fire & falling at a faster pace. "Seriously?!" Jenny said in an annoyed tone before an idea popped into her head, "It's pretty risky, but it's all I got." Jenny flew back down onto the nearest patch of ground she could find. She then jumped & blasted off towards the asteroid as fast as she could. In a few seconds, she was near the asteroid. _"Here goes nothing," _Jenny thought determinedly as she reared back her arm.

When she was within a foot from the asteroid, she thrusted her reared back arm forward. The only sign left of her coming into contact with the asteroid was a trail of blue light, which quickly started to fade. When the trail of blue light faded, the asteroid exploded into a several rays of different colors, just as another blur of blue shot out of the opposite side it had entered. The blur of blue slowed down, which turned out to be Jenny, just as it was about to reach the atmosphere. Then gravity took effect on Jenny's _"unconscious"_ body & pulled her down. She hit the ground hard & she immediately shutdown. The last thing she saw was a glowing red ray fall down into the forest nearby her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**{A/N: I think I entered this fandom too late. I was reading stories, & now people have already used the names XJ-9 & XJ-0. But I won't let that stop me, I'll still make that story! Now you guys read the new chapter of TEW (The Evil Within).}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Chaotic Contact**_

**Beginning damage analysis…**

**Energy level low…**

**Both arm and leg structures disfunctioning…**

**Main motors not responding…**

**Systems failing…**

_Don't shutdown on me XJ-9. I need your body. I won't allow you to go into shutdown mode! Wake up!_

**Arm and leg structures are functioning properly again.**

**Restarting main motors…**

**Systems online.**

**Energy levels rising…**

**Self-Repairs Complete, reactivating XJ-9 unit.**

* * *

Jenny's eyes slowly fluttered open as she sat up & put a hand on her head. "Ow, my head," groaned Jenny. She then stood up & cracked her robotic back. "Well that ended well I guess," said Jenny as she noticed some glowing-red eyes on a silhouetted figure in the nearby forest. _"What is that?"_ thought Jenny as the figure made a gesture for Jenny to follow it. _"Follow me…"_ a creepy, female voice said outloud in Jenny's head as the figure ran off. "Hey, wait!" yelled Jenny as she ran after the figure.

The figure parkoured through the trees while Jenny flew through them as she dodged the branches. _"Whoever they are, they're fast,"_ thought Jenny as she continued to dodge branches. _"I thought you were faster than this XJ-9. Am I really too fast for you?"_ the voice said inside Jenny's head. _"What the heck is that voice?"_ thought Jenny as she began to go faster closing in on the figure as she reached out her arm in an attempt to grab its back, _"Al..most..there…"_ Just as she was about to grab it. It jumped forward, causing it to increase its speed dramatically & to shoot through the thick wall of thorns & burning trees ahead. "Darn it!" shouted Jenny as she crashed into the disturbing wall in front of her.

Jenny's metal was scratched by the thorns she crashed through. "Augh!" she yelled in pain as she hit a tree & span through the painful barrier. She landed on a patch of unusually soft grass. Jenny then stood back up & looked around her. "What the…?" she said. The trees around her were burning, but he stood in a big ring of grass that wasn't. She turned around to see where she had entered from, only to find a slowing burning ring of fire that was about her size.

"What could've caused all this?" Jenny said to herself as red glow to her right caused her to turn & look. In the middle of the grass ring, was a red emerald with a bright glow. "Wow, what a pretty gem!" said Jenny as she picked it up, "I'm taking you home with me." Jenny put the emerald into her _"stomach"_, and then turned her pigtails into booster rockets. Jenny blasted off back home, but stopped in mid-air. _"I wonder where that person went,"_ thought Jenny as she continued on her way home. What she didn't notice as she blasted off again was that the fire from the trees instantly burned the lit trees & thorns into ash. Then the ash came together & formed the mysterious figure. "Oh, I'm closer than you think XJ-9, **extremely** close," the figure said before becoming red energy & exploding into red dust as it laughed maniacally.

* * *

Jenny landed outside her home as her mother ran out the door. "XJ-9, what happened up there?" asked Mrs. Wakeman. "Well, I went to that space what-ya-ma-calls-it, and some kind of portal thing appeared out of nowhere. Then a giant, shiny rock came out of it. I tried to destroy it using my weapons, but none of them worked. So as a last resort, I transferred all my power into my boosters and shot thought the thing like an arrow. After that, it exploded and all these random rays of light shot out in different directions," explained Jenny. "Hmm…this is going to need further studying and investigation of this rock," said Mrs. Wakeman as she started to walk down the stairs, "I'll be in my lab dear!" "'Kay mom!" said Jenny walked up to her room. Once she reached her room, she immediately began to feel weird. "Ugh, I don't feel so good," said Jenny as she her vision went black.

* * *

**Thud!** _"What in the world…?"_ thought Mrs. Wakeman as a sound echoed through her house. "XJ-9, what are you doing up there?!" demanded Mrs. Wakeman. After getting no response, Mrs. Wakeman began to get worried. "That's unusual. She usually replies after being asked a question like that," she thought. After determining that her daughter wasn't going to answer, Mrs. Wakeman began to walk up the stairs and to Jenny's room. "Jenny?" Mrs. Wakeman said softly in a worried tone as she slowly opened the door before jumping in surprise after hearing a loud scream. "Jenny!" Mrs. Wakeman threw open the door only to find her daughter clutching her head in pain & still screaming. "Don't worry XJ-9, I'll get my tools!" said Mrs. Wakeman as she ran back down the stairs to grab her tools.

She ran as fast as she could to reach Jenny's room again, only to find the door shut & steam flowing from under it. She opened the door in haste as clouds of smoke overcame her. "XJ…" said Mrs. Wakeman as she noticed 2 red eyes to shine through the dense smoke "…9?"

"No," said a cold, yet familiar voice. The smoke finally began to dissipate as a familiar, silhouetted shape showed. "I am not your _'daughter'_, anymore," said the voice as the smoke cleared enough to show a red pigtail with a jagged end & flat spikes all around it and an orange trim. "My power is beyond her!" said the voice as the smoke cleared enough to reveal a robotic arm with claws & a robotic leg with red boots and an orange trim with flat spikes on it. "You may consider me as her replacement," said the voice as all the smoke finally cleared to show the voice's full body.

"You can't be XJ-9! It's impossible!" Mrs. Wakeman said in disbelief.

"You're right, I'm not her. I am an electromagnetic soul that fused with her body," it said as it crouched & clenched its fists, "The power! The unbelievable power!"

"_What has happened…to my daughter?"_ thought Mrs. Wakeman. "Then who are you?" asked Mrs. Wakeman.

"My original name was Feuri, but I guess while I'm in this form, you may call me Chaos Jenny," Chaos Jenny said while smiling evilly as she opened up her window, "I won't cause any true trouble, for now. I need to get ready first." And with that, Chaos Jenny jumped out of the window.


	4. Chapter 4

_**{A/N: Hello again for those of you who are still reading this story, and for that I thank you. If you want to know why this chapter took longer than it should've to post, then PM me or post it in your review.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Real-Life Nightmare**_

Jenny was running through the school halls, oil tears falling from her face somehow. _"He didn't mean it…he couldn't mean it…"_ thought Jenny. Only a few minutes earlier, Brad had **insulted** her in front of **everyone **included the Crust cousins. She didn't remember her morning being this horrible.

* * *

_Flashback-_

_It was a regular day so far. She woke up, walked to school, & was ridiculed throughout the day, just like every other day. The only unusual thing was that her friends didn't meet up with her yet. __**"Hmm, wonder where the others are?"**__ thought Jenny. After realizing that her friends were definitely not showing up, she tried to go to their houses & see if they were there._

"_Oh, Brad and Tucker already left for school. You missed them by a minute," said Mrs. Carbuckle._

"_Really? Well, thanks anyways Mrs. Carbuckle," as she walked off towards Sheldon's house._

* * *

_Jenny decided to walk to school alone after discovering Sheldon wasn't there either. Jenny sighed, then noticed Brad near the entrance. "Hey, Brad!" Jenny yelled in hopes of gaining his attention. Brad quickly blew air out of his nose & said, "Screw off robot." Brad walked off inside the school. Jenny was confused at what Brad just said. She just shook her head & walked into the school to begin her day."Brad must be having a bad day," Jenny said to herself._

* * *

If only she knew what was in store for her that day. More oil tears dropped as her memory drive started to replay the memory.

* * *

_Flashback-_

"_Ugh, it's the stupid robot again," said Brittany as Jenny walked up to them._

"_Hey , have you seen any of my friends? I can't find Brad or Sheldon anywhere," said Jenny._

"_Sheldon? I haven't that 'geek' at all today, thank God. Brad though? He's here alright? He's just fetching me my lunch," said Brittany as she suddenly pointed behind Jenny, "Well look who it is. Over here Brad!" "Hey baby," Brad said in a dark tone & gestured using his thumb as he walked past Jenny, "What's the robot doing here?"_

"_Brad, school-like slave,__** BABY**__!? Okay, what the heck is happening here?" asked Jenny._

"_It's quite simple really. Your ex-friend Brad and I are dating," answered Brittany._

"_Wait, __**ex**__-friend?" Jenny asked worryingly._

"_Yes, __**ex**__-friend. I'm ditching you so I can spend more time with my more attractive girlfriend. Isn't that right babe?" said Brad. "Why yes it is, you hunk," said Brittany as she put her arms around Brad's neck & pulled him closer._

_Jenny only watched in both horror & disgust as their lips crashed together & they started making out passionately. As their lips finally parted, Jenny noticed a trail of drool hang onto both of their mouths._

_Brittany smiled as she sucked in the trail of drool & said, "Mmm, that was good." "What are you still doing here you worthless pile of scrap metal? Leave, you're polluting the air with your robot parts," said Brad._

_Jenny knew she was about to cry, but she also knew something was very wrong. Before anyone could do anything, Jenny had grabbed Brittany by the neck & started crushing it slowly. "What did you do to him?!" demanded Jenny._

"_Noth..ack, ack..thing!" Brittany said as she chocked. Brad gritted his teeth & reared back his fist. "Stop it, you bully!" demanded Bad as he punched Jenny._

_Jenny immediately let go of Brittany, who fell on the floor grasping her throat & chocking. The punch hadn't hurt her, but she was surprised that Brad even punched her. The strength of the punch did not go unnoticed though. She never knew [bold]any human, let alone Brad, could hit nearly as hard as a robot. "Brad..what happened to you?" asked Jenny as she stared at Brad with a scared expression._

"_What __**happened**__ was that I grew up and realized that hanging out with your family, that __**nerd**__, and my little brother was a bad idea. I mean seriously, who would want to be with a stupid, destructive, idiotic robot that will __**never**__ be a real girl or act like one even though it dreams that it would, which is impossible because you are a __**machine**__! Now __**get **__out!" Brad said angrily._

"_But Brad-" said Jenny._

"_But nothing! Get away from us, you freak!" yelled Brad._

_Jenny stood in complete shock what happened, then that shock became sadness as the oil within her eye sockets started to leak out, & finally, that sadness turned into furious anger. "You jerk!" said Jenny as she turned her arm into a laser gun & blasted Brittany. After realizing what she just did, Jenny transformed her arm back to normal, then covered her mouth as she gasped._

"_Brit, speak to me!" begged as she shaked her cousin's lifeless body. Brad glared at Jenny angrily as she started to back up slowly. "You're the jerk robot, and jerks aren't welcome here. Now do something useful for once and __**get lost**__," Brad said coldly._

_Jenny then ran out of the room, crying as Brad smirked demonously._

* * *

Jenny ran out of the school, oil tears still falling from her face. She then immediately flew towards the one place she could count on to keep her safe, home. She flew inside her bedroom window & instantly landed on her bed. _"Why is this happening?"_ thought Jenny as she turned around & look at her hands. "What have I done?" Jenny asked herself quietly.

"Yes, what have you done indeed?" taunted a voice from within the shadows.

Jenny got onto her feet instantly. "Who's there?" demanded Jenny.

"Why Jenny, I'm surprised," said the voice's owner as it walked out of the shadows, "I didn't think you'd ever forget your old friend."

"Vexus?!" exclaimed Jenny.

* * *

_**{A/N: Ugh, writing that flashback of this chapter made me sick. Not because of Brad's betrayal, but because of the "love" scene. Either way, see ya next chapter.}**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**{A/N: Another chapter, another death. Time for the freaky stuff.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Meeting the Klextr**_

"How are you alive?" asked Jenny.

"That does not matter right now. I came only to give you a warning," said Vexus.

"Yeah right. You're really here just to assimilate me into the Cluster, aren't you?" asked Jenny.

"No I'm serious!" replied Vexus as she put her hands up defensively, "I came to warn you about a future danger."

"Like what?" asked Jenny.

"Yourself," answered Vexus.

"Wha-What?" asked Jenny.

"Let me explain by asking a question. How many days has it been since you found that gem?" asked Vexus.

"_How'd she know about the gem?"_ thought Jenny. "Oh yeah, the gem that fell of that meteor I destroyed. That happened yesterday. Why do you asked?" asked Jenny.

"Because it has not been one day. In fact, it has been many," answered Vexus.

"Wait, how can that be?" asked Jenny.

"You have been infected with a virus my dear, and a very deadly one at that. So deadly, even I swore never to use it, even on you. After I saw what it could do, I tried to destroy it, but it escaped into outer space before I could do anything about it," answered Vexus.

"A virus? Wait, how did I get infected with one anyway?" asked Jenny.

"That gem you took held more power than you realized. It must have somehow come into contact with our virus, which was electromagnetical," explained Vexus.

"That still doesn't explain how I'm infected with it," said Jenny.

Vexus sighed. "Remember how you put it inside your storage unit?" asked Vexus.

"Yes," answered Jenny.

"It touched your CPU chip and has caused your system to shutdown. Now it is trying to gain control of your mind," explained Vexus.

"How could a **crystal**-?" Jenny was about to ask before an explosion rang throughout Tremorton, "What the-?" Her pigtails turned into rockets as she was about to jet towards the explosion. "I'll deal with you later," said Jenny as she glared at Vexus before blasting off towards down town. As Jenny left, Vexus said, as she glowed in a bright red light, "Be safe young one. You're in for quite a challenge. With a flash of red, Vexus was gone.

* * *

Jenny arrived downtown & was disturbed at what she saw. The whole school was blown up & burnt down as well as what her sensors could determine was the Crust Cousins' house. She was relieved that her sensors picked up no human signatures. "Phew, everyone must've be evacuated. For a second there, I almost thought someone was trapped in there," Jenny said to no one in particular as her left arm transformed into a hose & the other arm connected itself to a nearby fire hydrant, "Time to put out these fires I guess." She sprayed the buildings with large doses of water, quickly ending the fires. "I wonder what caused those fires," said Jenny.

"Oh those things? That was all **my** doing," said a voice.

"Huh, who said that?" asked Jenny.

A figure walked out the shadow of a nearby building. "You know, for the Earth's _'greatest'_ protector, you can be really dense," Brad said darkly as he stared at Jenny with a psychopathic grin.

"Brad? **You** did all of this?" Jenny asked dumbfoundedly.

"Very clever…for once. You just forgot one important detail…" Brad said darkly as his skin began to turn a metallic grey. His mouth seemed to have disappeared as his eyes became red, though his pupils remained black. His fingers became black, jagged claws while arm blasters appeared on his wrist & a medium-sized blade popped out of his elbow. Black spikes pooped out of his knees while his shoes became bigger, then spilt so that they formed two feet with four clawed toes. He then smiled evilly to show off his blood-red teeth. The inside of his mouth was completely black except for a yellow tongue. "I'm not your stupid friend," said the virus with a distorted, metallic voice.

"What the heck is this thing?" thought Jenny. "What have you done with my friends?" asked Jenny.

"Looks like someone's CPU chip is finally starting to kick in. You're right, I'm not your pathetic friend Brad. I'm the CX-0 virus, made by the Cluster as a last resort for you XJ-9. You may call me Klextr," Klextr said before chuckling darkly to himself, "As for you friends, the little one's bus had _'accident'_."

"You…killed Tucker?" asked Jenny, was now shocked & disturbed.

"I wouldn't say kill him, more like…caused him to be in so pain and left a gun to fix it," answered Klextr.

"What kind of pain?" asked Jenny.

"Both actually. He watched everyone on the bus die and the crash caused several pieces of metal to get lodged in his right leg, hip, and in his shoulders. The only thing left to do was leave a gun within is small range of reach," answered Klextr as he pretended his hand was a gun. Jenny watched in horror as he put the "gun" onto the right side of his face & kept his finger on the "trigger". "After that, I just had to wait for the-" said Klextr a he pulled the "trigger". At the same time, a far-away shot rang through the town, causing Jenny to look toward the source of the sound.

"_Tuck was over there…?"_ thought Jenny before turning toward Klextr to stare at him with an angry stare. "Why isn't my alarms working? Something should've warned me something like this was going to happen," Jenny said angrily.

"That is probably because I _'turned off'_ everything that would've done hat. Though then they could be repaired by your mother except for one problem," replied Klextr.

"What did you to my mother?" asked Jenny, who was now furious.

"Oh, I didn't do a thing. I can thank your sisters for this one," answered Klextr.

"What did you do to them?" Jenny asked angrily.

"I did one of the things I'm supposed to do, control things. You siblings were a good warm-up for what I plan to do you," replied Klextr

"You didn't answer either of my questions. What did you to my family?" asked Jenny.

"An easy task, especially with your weaker siblings. I simply ordered them to destroy their master, then themselves. I actually think that they're still there at that house," answered Klextr before an explosion rang out, "8 self-destructs at the same time? What an easy way to destroy 9 bodies!"

"Are you saying that all my sisters just self-destructed?!" asked Jenny.

"Of course, what else in this town could cause such an explosion?" Klextr asked sarcastically.

"_Dead…they're all dead,"_ thought Jenny as she clutched her fists so hard, that you dented the metal on them a little, _"Because of __**him**__."_ "You…jerk," Jenny said shaking.

"What was that? Is the little robot ticked? You should've joined the Cluster when you had the chance. Then that wouldn't have happened. Serves you ri-" said Klextr before Jenny's fist collided with his face, hard. The force of the punch sent him flying into a nearby wall. He slowly pulled himself out of the rubble & stared at Jenny, who was walking toward him slowly. "Freaking critch," said Klextr as he stared at Jenny with a little worry.

"You..freaking..**jerk**," Jenny said coldly. When Jenny neared Klextr, Klextr got up.

"So you think that just 'cause you got a lucky shot means that you're better than me-" Klextr said angrily before getting slapped hard in the face by Jenny. He backed up a little in pain, then stared at the spot Jenny hit. Her hit left a black mark on his cheek. He then stared at Jenny in actual fear & anger. "**How** dare yo-" was all he could say before getting slapped again, making him stumble backwards.

"Shut up," Jenny said coldly in an angry tone.

"Yo-" said Klextr before getting punched in the gut, then Spartan-kicked into another wall.

"I said shut up," said Jenny.

Klextr got back onto his feet & stared at Jenny with intense anger. _"I am the CX-0 virus! Nothing should be able to hurt me, not even the Cluster's prime target!"_ thought Klextr. "I made the mistake of underestimating you, XJ-9. And trust me I will not make the same mistake again!" shouted Klextr before rushing at Jenny.

"And trust me that I will not forgive the jerk who took my friends away from me!" yelled Jenny as she charged at Klextr.

When their fists collided, a shockwave emitted from the hit, signaling the start of their battle.

* * *

_**{A/N: By the way guys, I decided to transfer this story into my vault. So when it's missing for a while, don't freak out. There is going to be an extra chapter at the beginning of it, so don't think everything is going to be the same. In other words, you may want to reread it. Until then, see ya!}**_


End file.
